Conventional pistols have a barrel locked to a slide that accommodates a recoil when the gun is fired. The slide is typically aligned parallel to an axis of the barrel. During recoil, the movement of the slide causes the pistol to rotate muzzle-upward in the hands of the shooter. A mechanism to minimize the rotation is desirable.